The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motion sensing switches and more particularly to a rate sensitive motion switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Switches for sensing motion have a wide range of utility, and such switches are employed as accelerometer switch devices for motion detecting devices. Such prior art motion sensing switches are shown and described in the following patents, for example. U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,039 issued to Johnson on Sept. 19, 1961 for an "Omni-directional Inertial Switch" discloses an inertia switch having a cylindrical conductive sleeve with an axially extending rod suspended between non-conductive end caps with a plurality of weights mounted on the rod with coil springs therebetween, and contacts deformable upon movements of the weights to complete an electrical circuit between the contacts and the inner surface of the conductive cylindrical shell.
Another such switch is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,260 issued to Ciosek on May 21, 1957, this switch having a conductive mass generally rectangular in cross-section suspended within a housing at the diagonally opposed corners thereof with the other two corners extending through apertures in the housing, movement of the switch resulting in a closure between the mass and the housing for completing a circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,450 issued to Stockdale, et al. on Jan. 27, 1970, for an "Inertia Switch," illustrates another type inertia switch utilizing a conductive housing with switch contacts within the housing being actuated in response to movement of a mass contained within the contacts. Such prior art switches are basically on/off devices, or limited to motion in a particular direction and not readily capable of mass economical manufacture.
Another switch of this vintage is likewise shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,276 to Mintz, et al. on Apr. 7, 1959.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved motion sensor switch.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved motion sensor switch of economical and simple design and construction.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved motion sensing switch and circuitry associated therewith for providing a pulse output proportional to the rate of movement of the switch.